


The Power of Scent

by Flippant_BlackBird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Matthew, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippant_BlackBird/pseuds/Flippant_BlackBird
Summary: After a normal day of training Lance seems to be more worked up than usual. His heat isn't for another month but he just can't seem to calm down and keith's scent is driving him insane. What is happening to him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I hope you enjoy I have a build up of stuff written in notebooks and I finally decided to post something.

Lance forced himself to walk at a normal pace back to his room. He was breathing a lot heavier than he should have been considering how short the walk was from the training room to his room was, but in retrospect the walk really had nothing to do with it. As soon as his door slid shut behind him behind him he slumped to the floor. His whole body was tense and his pants were so obviously tented it was embarrassing. Damn why had that affected him so much. The team had been doing their normal training routine but the cooling system had been finicky lately so it was hot as hell. They were all sweating profusely and at one point Keith had said “Fuck it” and pulled his shirt off over his head and thrown it to the side. His scent had permeated the air it was so strong Lance could taste it. Dios, it was amazing. He’d barely survived the rest of training. Every time Keith got close he was hit with a whole new wave of that intoxicating scent. It was driving him insane. Once they’d been debriefed he’d made a beeline to his room and there he was now slowly slipping his hand under his waistband not even making an attempt to move from the door. He wrapped his hand around himself and immediately electric shocks pulsed through his body. He kicked off his pants and boxers for more access. His hand jerked at a fast pace pulling the most degrading whines out of his throat. He felt slick already pooling under him. He took his other hand away from his mouth and started prodding at his slick hole. Fuck it all felt so good. Pumping his cock and fucking into himself at the same time his sounds steadily got louder and more desperate. He was so turned on, so wet it was ridiculous. Slowly it began to be too much for him to handle. It felt too good he was going to explode. He added a third finger almost biting through his lip in an attempt to hold back his incessant moans. Pressure was building quickly in his belly. Too much it was all too much. He sobbed Keith’s name as stars exploded behind his eyes. His cum spilled over his knuckles. Heart pounding and tears still making tracks down his flushed face he pulled his fingers out slowly and slick leaked onto the carpet. He was wrecked beyond comprehension, but the slick just kept coming there was so much. His body was on fire and prickling like he was being poked by a thousand needles. Why was this happening? He was restless but he couldn’t move. It was torture. Suddenly it dawned on him, this was his heat, though a month early. He brought a slick hand up to his mouth as a full blown sob wracked his body. It was Keith. Keith’s scent had triggered his heat and at this point it was too late for suppressants.

Once he could move almost normally he threw together a nest haphazardly with what he could find in his room. He found one of Hunk’s old sweatshirts, a dorky hand sewn blue lion plush from Pidge, an old book from Shiro, a pair of fluffy socks Coran had given him and even a necklace from Allura. With lots of blankets and pillows a decent enough nest was created, but something crucial was missing, something from Keith. The fact he had nothing of the red paladin’s stressed him out a ludicrous amount. Did Keith not trust him enough to give him something? Ugh, why couldn’t he find something, anything! Dios, he craved Keith’s scent so much it hurt. He had to do something. His phone buzzing on the floor caught his attention. He walked over and a message from Shiro lit up the screen. That’s it! Shiro could get something for him! Bless Pidge for creating phones so the team could communicate. 

SpaceDad: Are you okay? You left training really quickly are you getting sick?

Lancelot: Not sick early heat. Can you get something of Keith’s for me?

SpaceDad: Were you able to get to your suppressants? I can get something from Keith but can you leave your room? 

Lancelot: No suppressants. Can’t leave. 

SpaceDad: Okay I will bring you something to you give me a moment.

Lancelot: Thank you so so much.

SpaceDad: No problem, I’ll tell Hunk to get you food and water.

Lancelot: Awesome.

Shiro was a godsend. He flopped back into his incomplete nest. His skin was crawling, he felt unbelievably hot and not to mention the slick soaking the briefs he’d thrown on. Shiro better hurry he couldn’t wait much longer.

Shiro was true to his word and knock on Lance’s door shortly after he sent his last message. Lance let him in. He was safe with Shiro even if he was an alpha. Shiro was already mated to Pidge’s brother so he was unaffected by the obscene amount of pheromones pouring off of Lance’s body. He gave him a black T-shirt that Lance recognized as the one Keith took off earlier. He eagerly took it and the scent of it simultaneously calmed and riled him up. This didn’t go unnoticed by his leader. “You’re going to have to tell him eventually you know that right?” Shiro’s voice was soft but still commanding. “Yeah”, he looked down at the shirt, “ I know.” Shiro nodded and left the room after telling him Hunk would bring him dinner. Lance stood still for a bit letting Keith’s scent wash over him. He brought the shirt up to his face and breathed deeply. How would he ever tell him, it just seemed impossible. 

With Keith’s shirt he was finally able to complete his nest. It wasn’t the best but it was all he could do before another wave of heat took over his body. He pulled open his toy drawer and grabbed a red dildo. Yeah it was cheesy he got a red one but it was so perfect he just had to. He fucked himself hard and fast cumming over and over his dick untouched. The plastic toy ramming against his prostate had him drooling and biting into his pillows to hold back screams of Keith’s name and other unintelligible nonsense. He was so tired and his body was past the point of being oversensitive. It all hurt but nothing could quell the heat in his belly. He sobbed and yelled but nothing could help. He needed an alpha. He needed Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit I was very busy. If you notice anything let me know and enjoy the chapter!

After two days Lance felt literal death. He passed out in his slick/cum soaked nest for three hours, only to be woken up by another wave of heat coursing through his body. He wanted to scream, he hadn't had a heat without suppressants in two years. Everything was too hot, too much but also nowhere near enough. Fuck and he was hungry too. He got up from his pseudo nest and opened one of his dresser’s drawers, it hid all of his snacks he’d collected from different planets. He picked a bar of something similar to chocolate and practically moaned when he took a bite. He ended up eating three of the bars and he was feeling a little better. He really needed actual food though. Was there a way he could leave his room? He looked over at a clock, it was the middle of the night cycle so he could probably slip out without a problem. Deciding food was very important at the moment he grabbed some random clothes, threw them on then opened his door. Even the air of the hallway felt much fresher than the stuffy heat filled air of his bedroom. He crept down the hall and towards the kitchen, maybe Hunk had made some extra dinner for him, shiro had said he told Hunk to make something. He opened the fridge and just as he expected there was a covered plate of lovely food with a note attached to it. Sorry I didn’t bring this to your room Pidge needed a lot of help on a project. I tried to make fajitas and I guess it worked out okay, the spices aren’t quite right but it’s close. I hope you like it. After heating the leftovers he sat in the kitchen and took a bit. Damn Hunk was a food magician, sure it wasn’t quite right but it still tasted so intensely like home it almost made him cry. He ate relatively slowly enjoying the memories that came with the taste. Once he finished he cleaned up and searched the cabinets for something he could take back to his room. He found crackers and some fruit like jello. Loading up a tray with his plundered goods he turned to leave when he came face to face with violet eyes. He jumped slightly almost dropping his food when Keith spoke. “ Why are you awake I heard you were sick you should be sleeping.” Oh poor Keith, Shiro didn’t tell him the actual reason. Well actually that was a blessing because he didn’t want to deal with any questions right now. “ I slept through dinner and was hungry when I woke up. Hunk said he had some leftovers so I ate those.” He said quietly. Keith looked at him “ Then what’s with the stacked tray? You hibernating or something?” He huffed out a small laugh. “ I don’t want to have to get up every time I’m hungry I want to get better quick.” Lance looked towards his feet. He must look ridiculous to Keith who had no idea what was going on but he really needed to get back to his room. Even with the short exposure to Keith and his scent was making his insides stir and he could feel the beginnings of slick starting to soak his pants. “ You need help back to your room you don’t look so good.” Keith raised an eyebrow at him. As nice as that sounded it would literally be the worst thing right now. The more time he spent with Keith the worse his heat was getting. A bit more of this and he might bend over and beg Keith to take him here and now. He shook his head, “ No I’m fine thanks though.” He began to walk past the red paladin and to his room when a hand grabbed his wrist. “ Seriously you don’t look okay I’m coming with you so you don’t do something stupid like pass out in the hall.” The hand on his wrist was sending shocks of pleasure up his arm and through his body. He needed to get back fast. “ Fine let’s just go.” He bit out taking his hand back. He started walking immediately making keith jog to catch up. They walked side by side until Lance faltered. It was getting to be impossible to stay normal. Slick was soaking his thighs and he couldn’t mask his own scent any longer, even worse they were still a good bit from his room. “ Lance what happened..” Keith started before he was interrupted. “ Listen, thanks for the help but I need to go right now.” Lance shrugged off the helping hand and booked it to his room leaving keith confused in the hall until the scent hit him full force. His head clouded with the thick sweet scent of an omega in heat. He leaned back against the wall fighting the instincts that told him to follow the distressed omega to his room. Stupid why would you do that, you’d just be forcing yourself on him leave him alone. 

When Lance finally made it back to his room he was an absolute mess. He ripped off his clothes feeling the slick drip down his legs. He practically leaped into his nest and pressed his nose against Keith’s shirt. The smell was weaker than when he first got it but it still was enough to make him leak. He grabbed the dildo and slowly pressed it in. He was so loose from the constant masturbation. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it to full hardness. He drooled onto the shirt as he pushed harder and faster keening at the way it hit his prostate but whining because it was fake and not what he really needed. His head was foggy and his only thoughts were more more more KeithKeithKeith… he was getting close embarrassingly fast but he didn’t care he just needed more. As he came his yells were muffled in fabric. He collapsed into the sheets still whining pitifully. It still wasn’t enough. 

Shiro found Keith panting heavily and supporting himself against the wall. At first he thought Keith was hurt but when he noticed the lingering scent of Lance he knew what happened. He reached out a hand and rested it it on Keith’s shoulder. He jumped and whipped around with an absolutely pissed expression on his face. “ You said Lance was sick! Why did you lie!” Shiro completely used to the younger alphas outbursts responded calmly. “ I knew you would react like this and scare him. He needs a strong alpha that will help him not terrify him.” Keith looked defeated “ I would have helped why didn’t you tell me.” “ Keith you know more than anyone else that I will help you when I can but I’m not about to let you ruin anything with Lance because you can’t control yourself. Go back to your room, take a shower then talk to Lance once you’ve calmed down.” He received a growl as a response. “ No I don’t have time for that he’s in his room I can smell him, he’s desperate i’m not leaving him like that so I can cool off. I’m going now!” Shiro sighed he figured this would be the case. “ I’m warning you Keith hold yourself together don’t scare him.” “ No he needs me now I can’t leave I need to help my omega he…” Keith let out a sob. He knew he couldn’t help right now. He couldn’t even control himself with a whiff of Lance’s scent how could he be in a room with him, but even though he knew every instinct was telling him to run go now and take the omega for himself. Shiro patted his head and spoke with authority. “ Keith listen you can go now but you need to keep your head on. Talk before anything happens don’t let your alpha take over before anything can be said, it’s too important.” Keith looked up with a determined look in his eyes. “ Okay, I’ll hold it back and I’ll talk. I can’t let this go.” Shiro nodded then watched as he left and walked stiffly to the blue paladin’s room. The only thing that worried him was the scent of desperation in the air, both from the alpha and the omega.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a bit late life is stressful and I've been very busy. I also apologize in advance for the short length but the next chapter should be out by the end of the week because I've already gotten pretty far into it. It was going to be one long chapter but I really liked the way this ended. So without further adieu please enjoy and let me know if you notice any errors.

Keith stood in front of the door to Lance’s room. The sweet smell of a desperate omega was so overwhelming his eyes were watering from the strain of holding back his instincts. He raised a fist to knock on the door. His whole body was shaking he was so nervous. God what if I screw this up? What if I can’t hold back? He let his hand fall to his side and sighed deeply. No he should follow Shiro’s advice, calm down before he makes a mistake. Turning away he mumbled under his breath “ Lance I’m so sorry..”. He walked back to his room to cool off. I won’t let myself make a mistake Shiro’s right, it’s too important.

Lance was getting a few precious moments of sleep when a sharp spicy scent invaded his room. Keith, he was just outside the door. Lance’s heart beat quickly and his breathing became shallow. Keith, he’s here, eyes watering he choked slightly and cried softly. His alpha had finally come. He tried to emit the most welcoming scent he could and laid back against a pillow, neck fully exposed. He was completely submissive ready for his alpha to come and take control. 

Suddenly the presence he felt so intensely became weaker, he heard something but the sound was muffled by behind the door. Then he felt the rejection deep in his chest. Keith was gone, he’d left the omega alone. The crushing feelings of neglect and loneliness were too much to handle. Lance’s entire body shook and he screamed, sobbing into his stained sheets. The sound was piercing and echoed through the halls. The sounds of an omega rejected by his alpha. 

Keith was racing back to his room when a shrill scream brought him to his knees. He hit the cold tile like a ton of bricks. The sound stabbed through him, tearing into his chest. It hurt, God it hurt his very soul. He whipped his his head around staring into the empty hallway behind him. Lance, FUCK LANCE! He sprung up to his feet and sprinted back to blue paladin’s door. The screams turned into heart wrenching sobs. He flung open the door. Lance sat in the midst of the remains of what must have been a nest. He was curled into a tiny quivering ball, arms wrapped around himself as if he was attempting to hold himself together with sheer force alone. 

Keith rushed to Lance’s side pulled the shaking boy against his chest. Lance shrieked and struggled but Keith held him tightly. “ Lance please! Lance I’m so sorry! Oh fuck, I’m so sorry!” He yelled over Lance’s cries. The omega went limp and sobbed against his chest. He held him close and ran his fingers along the boy’s shaking spine. “You left me..” The broken words pulled at Keith’s heart, “ I know I did I’m so sorry. I just didn’t want to hurt you. I don’t reject you, I wanted to be here for you but i couldn’t trust myself. I didn’t want to scare you.” 

Lance lifted his head up to look him in the eyes. “ I trust you not to hurt me Keith. I know you can control yourself, you’re the strongest person I know. Besides, I need you..” He tucked his head under Keith’s chin pressing his nose against the alpha’s scent gland and inhaled deeply. The strong scent flooded his senses calming down his erratic breathing and aching heart. It was like morphine in his veins, warming him from his toes to his finger tips. 

Keith held Lance and lightly stroked his hair. He felt the omega begin to relax, this sent a wave of pride through him. His presence, his scent was able to calm his frantic mate. Mate, the word wound in and out of his thoughts. It brought images of of peace and happiness in its wake. He laid back against a stray pillow bringing Lance to lay on his chest as he wrapped a protective arm around the boy’s slim waist. He pressed a soft kiss against soft brown hair and whispered quietly, “ Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on a few other klance fics and I really need a beta let me know if you can or want to it would be so much help.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very well edited so if any of you guys see mistakes please let me know


End file.
